The Real World: London
is the seventh season of the reality show created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson. It featured eight strangers living together in a gothic estate in London. It is the first season not to be set in the United States. Residence The cast lived in a two-story gothic estate in London. The estate included three bedrooms. Two bedrooms contained three beds while one bedroom contained two beds. Each bedroom had a different British theme to it. One room was Union Jack-themed, one room was punk-themed, and one room was royalty-themed. The house also included a kitchen, a dining area, a living area, two bathrooms, a hot tub, and an outdoor hedge maze. Assignment Like previous seasons, three jobs were offered to the roommates for their time in London. These jobs were, an employee at a local hotel, an employee at a local pub, and an employee at a local fishery. Everyone chose to work at the pub. Both Regina and Brett risked their jobs by showing up to work late. Cast The cast featured eight strangers from across the country. Episodes After Filming The Reunion The Real World: London Reunion ''was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and held in New York, New York. It featured the entire cast as they spoke about their lives after filming. Brett revealed that he has moved to Los Angeles and is was dating Dennis until Dennis cheated on him. He is now single and working on getting his master's degree. Bridget revealed that she has moved back to Philadelphia where she is working as a social worker. She stated she still has a strong relationship with the guys in the house and forgave Regina for what happened. Charlie revealed that he and Regina are back together and he is currently living in New York City. Dennis revealed that he cheated on Brett with a woman from his past and currently lives in Chicago. The only roommates he is still in contact with are Una, Regina and Bridget. Regina revealed that she has moved to New York City and is attempting to get a master's degree. She stated that she is happy that she is back together with Charlie but believes she did the right thing in getting an abortion. Shane revealed that he is currently living in Minneapolis and is playing ice hockey on the side of his job as a personal trainer. He is still dating Una long-distance and thinking of moving to the Boston area. Una revealed that she returned to Boston where she works at a luxury salon. She is still close with everyone in the house except Yasmin. Yasmin revealed that she has moved back to New York City and regrets her experience on the show. She states that all it did was embarrass her and she believes it was a bad decision. She currently is working as a model and photographer. Other topics discussed at the reunion included the various relationships in the house and how they faired in reality, Regina's shocking pregnancy, Regina and Bridget's conflict, and Yasmin pursuing Brett. In addition to that, unseen footage from the show was shown and the cast answered questions from viewers. The Challenge :Challenge in '''bold' indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:Seasons Category:The Real World Seasons Category:The Real World: London